This invention relates to power tools such as a reciprocating saw. Such mechanisms involve appreciable friction generating heat which must be dissipated. This has not been a great problem with present tools. My copending application Ser. No. 487219 shows a drive mechanism for an in-line saw which employs two wobble plates to impart reciprocating motion to the saw blade and also to a counterweight.
My solution provides a boot fitting over the gear case and providing for flow of cooling air over the case. The boot is electrically insulating to reduce shock hazard to the user (a U.L. requirement). This invention can be used to advantage on many other power tools.